NeuroLink
by AsDarknessSpreads
Summary: A story set in a world where the basis in technology, where you can practically live in the virtual world. But what happens when everything takes a 180 degree turn? When heaven turns to hell, and... ending everything is the only way out? Can another virtual game change one's life? AU. May or may not be yaoi. depends on the readers' choice. I suck at summaries. Pls give it a try!


**Hey guys! I am here with another original story of mine! This story is a multi-chaptered fiction set in the modern world, where the technology has been implemented to another level. Hope you enjoy this one too!**

**P.S. I May make this yaoi. So, if you want yaoi, do tell me via reviewing/PMing.**

**So, here we go!**

**Disclaimer: the characters belong to the creator of Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima. And well, if anyone knows about Accel World, the futuristic concepts are from it.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Installation**

In a world, where life is technology,

"Hey! Wait up!"

Where the basis of everything tech is the Mind-Connector,

"Run faster, slowpoke! Or we'll be late!"

Where exists a virtual world you can practically live in once you log in to the Global Net,

"Wait for me, Lucy!"

Is the world where their story starts.

"C'mon Natsu!"

#

[AN: Is it only me who is playing some opening theme in her mind currently? Oh, and this IS a line break, so that you won't get confused.]

#

"Argh! It is because of you I am now stuck in detention, Natsu!"

"What? It wasn't me! It was you who tripped on the staircase!"

"No, you woke up late!"

"And whose fault is that?"

"Wha- I didn't tell you to stay awake all night complete the level!"

"Well, it WAS you who asked my help in the first place! I didn't ask for your little pink thing around your neck to play stupid games!" [AN: for pics of the mind connector, google accel world. You may see a band around the characters' neck. It is the Neuro Linker there and Mind Connector here.]

"Wha- who are you calling stupid? If I wouldn't have called you, you would have been alone at home!"

"Che! I would have played Brain Burst via My mind connector! At least my collection is better than yours!" [AN: XD couldn't help it! XD]

"Nats-"

"GUYS!" shouted Erza, shutting the duo up for the rest of their punishment of store room cleaning. As you can see, Erza is the Vice-president of the student council, prez being Jellal Fernandez. Apparently, she also happens to be the class representative and best friend of Natsu and Lucy.

Lucy Heartfilia, daughter of the infamous businessman Jude Heartfilia, is the new girl in school, who is the childhood friend of Natsu. She is a lover of neuro-control games, even if she is not so good in it. She is currently dating Loke Celeste and is apparently the sanest person in the group.

Loke Celeste is the school player. And it is still a mystery to them how Lucy manages to keep that guy under control.

And then, finally comes Natsu Dragneel, son of Igneel Dragneel, a famous businessman and a good friend of the Heartfilias. He is one of the best and fastest gamers till date and usually is seen helping his best friend Lucy finishing all her game levels. The only competitors he ever had in his life were "Titania," who is none other than Erza Scarlet, and "BlackIce."

"Finally! Done!" said Natsu, flexing his muscles after lifting those heavy objects. "One day, I swear i would dislocate my shoulder. And who the hell keeps stuff toys in school sports store room?"

"Good work, minna. You may go home now." Erza said as she left for home too. "See you later guys!"

"Bye! So, Natsu-kun, do you have any plans for today? Please! It is very important!" asked Lucy.

Oh no. Red alert!

"Uhm... well, I got this huge Homewo-"

"I will complete it for you."

"B-but I had plans with Mir-"

"She is hanging out with her friends today. I asked her a few seconds ago via my connector."

"O-oh yeah, I have a date wit-"

"You never had a girlfriend."

"Huh... I am hanging out with my dad-...? I know he is out of town. You caught me. Yes, I will join you today."

"Yes! I will wait for you, Natsu. Be there before 7."

"What? Why a time limit all of a sudden?"

"W-well, you will know when you reach there. See ya!" and with that, she ran off, leaving him in confusion.

#

Natsu's mind-connector started beeping when he was getting ready to leave. As he received it, a virtual Lucy appeared in front of his eyes.

"Natsu, where are you? There are just ten minutes left to be seven!"

"I am on my way Lucy. I will be there in five."

"C'mon! Use that accelerating app you have," she demanded.

"Okay. As you say." He said and then shouted out, "Physical Burst!"

As soon as he said it, everything around him started to slow down. Scratch that- he became faster. He started running and soon, in five minutes, he was at Lucy's.

"That's an Improvement. This time you reached here 10 seconds," said Lucy, looking at him with calculating eyes. "I think you are ready."

"Huh?"

"C'mon in."

He went up the stairs and entered the Heartfilia mansion.

"Welcome, master Dragneel. Please hand over you coat."

"Thank you, Mrs, Supetto." And he flashed his signature grin.

"So, Natsu," started Lucy, as they entered her room. "Please stop me if I am wrong. Full Name: Natsu Igneel Dragneel. Male. Sexual preferences: Unknown." "Hey!" "using the Mind-Controller since being born. Top scorer in most of the Brain Burst games. One of the fastest accelerators. Am I correct?"

"Well, yeah."

"Then congratulations, Natsu. You are selected!"

"Selected? For what?"

"Connect with me. I am gonna install a game software in you." He did as he was said. "Transfer!" she said.

Soon, the downloading completed and another icon joined the other apps he had.

"NeuroLink." He read. "What's that?"

"I will tell you. First say 'Link In!'."

"Link In!" they both said simultaneously.

Then suddenly, everything around him stilled. Soon enough, by the scattering of pixels, i different world appeared. He was currently standing on the lake side, under a Sakura tree.

"Wow! Your avatar is silver. You must be a combat type avatar."

He turned around, spotting a golden avatar. It had Lucy's hairdo. It didn't have a mouth and had light emitting covers in shape of her eyes, also emitting yellow light. The rest of her body was covered in Gold metal, covering her in a manner as if she was wearing a normal shirt and skirt.

"Is that you Lucy?"

"Yes," the beautiful model in front of him spoke, "this is my duel avatar. Normally, it is not recommended to reveal your identity to anyone, as it may lead to blackmail, deception and death"

"Excuse me?!"

"But as we are friends," she removed the armour from her face, revealing her actual self. "myself Celestica. And welcome to the NeuroWorld. Let's walk."

* * *

"So," said Natsu. "You are saying there exists another world... known as NeuroWorld."

"Yeah," said Lucy.

"It is basically a game, where you fight each other to get points."

"Yup"

"There are ten levels and no one has ever reached the tenth one."

"The highest ever rank reached is ninth."

"And once you lose all your points, it is deleted from your Mind Connector M-Chip (storage device) AND you memory forever. And you can never download it again."

"You got that right. These are the basics of the game."

"Question."

"What?"

"Can you make friends or is the sole purpose of the game just fighting?"

"What? Of course you can! And I would be honoured to be your first comrade here."

He flashed his signature smile at that. But then he realised that she probably couldn't see him because of his avatar. He was made of pure silver, with his pink locks flashing from the top. Then, something else nudged his mind.

"But if by any chance the comrade of the person loses all his points, will the still remember each other?"

"I... don't know Natsu. This has only happened to me once... but the case was... different. She..."

"Don't force yourself Lucy." You may tell me when you are ready."

"I think it is supposed to be 'when I am ready' because you got to be Level 4 to know more about this world. But she..."

Silence. He could feel it, the sadness emitting from her.

"So... you have other friends here?"

"Oh yes! Oh, you have no idea how awesome it is here! But, sadly, you got to be Level four for it again. As soon as you do so, I will show you the best place ever in the world!"

"Oh, haha! Okay then! I accept the challenge! And then we will go make more friends!"

And she had to smile at this.

* * *

"Link Out!"

As Natsu opened his eyes, he came face to face with Lucy. Then he looked at the time to see how much time had passed and he saw... it was still 6:51!"

"What? But... I came here at this time! How...?"

"Oh, yeah. Time passes differently in that world. As in, one second here is 10 minutes there. So when you actually fight, you fight, win/lose and log out and no one even discovers you spaced out."

"Oh, cool!"

"So, homework?"

"Yeah. You are doing mine."

Lucy pouted and he laughed.

He realised he was still connected to her and asked through the connection, "Ne, Lucy, how do i fight?"

"That, Natsu, you have to discover yourself."

"And what if I don't?"

"Well, sweet talk... and run."

"Oh."

She laughed. But then, he felt a chill behind his neck. Then suddenly, she shouted, "Natsu! Disconnect from Global net! It is a challe-"

But too late. He heard in the back of his mind, 'Direct Link' and then, everything disappeared into a vortex. The scene changed to some abandoned street. In front of him flashed his name "Salamander" and his lifeline and the command, "Fight!"

As he saw in front of him, the only glimpse he could catch was of black. His opponent was so fast! Maybe even faster than him!

And when he looked at the opponent's name, he was shocked beyond anything.

His opponent was none other than Black Ice.

* * *

**Dun Dun Duuun!**

**Hey guys! AsDarknessSpreads in back with another story! Whoa! I look the no. of words and I am like, Whoa! Because i usually keep it under 1000 in my first chapters. This is my little gift to all people who have ever read my stories and also, you can say, a compensation gift as I will be absent form the site for quite a while, as my midterms are here. So, yeah.**

**Don't worry. Everything will be updated ASAP after exams. So, till then.**

**Follow.**

**Favourite.**

**Review.**

**Or whatever you wanna do, just do it!**

**Till then, bye!**

**DJ**


End file.
